Marriage Trap
by LiteOn
Summary: If you must play, decide on three things at the start: the rules, the stakes and the quitting time.


**AN**: Okay. I know you'd hate me for doing this but I decided to merge the two stories together (although in my friend's opinion the three have nothing in common). I realized when I was reviewing the chapters for late and soon and captivated that the two of them have the same flow. Even the content was the same. So I had to make a hard decision to merge them, though I tweaked their situations a bit. My friend even diagnosed me to be having flight of ideas because of this. Again, I'm really sorry. (bows head for the nth time).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own cardcaptor sakura and its characters, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP. Any places mentioned below are just a part of my imagination. If ever a place/song/establishment mentioned below exists, it was purely coincidental.

* * *

><p>If you must play, decide on three things at the start: the rules, the stakes and the quitting time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage Trap<strong>  
>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"One triple chocolate cake" I announced as I handed the box to the customer. She smiled at me while she dropped a coin to the piggy bank beside the basket of candies which read <em>"Feel free to drop a coin"<em>. I sighed as I looked at my watch. It read 6:30pm. I looked outside and saw that the street was suddenly overshadowed by darkness. The lamp posts and establishments started to light up one by one as if it was a domino effect. I went to the main switch and also turned the lights outside on. I've been working here in CoCo Café for about three years. Though the pay is not that big, I never opted to change jobs because the staff here became my family. The café is not known in the city but in my opinion, we serve the best pastries, no bias included. It gives a feeling of home because it was originally structured to be one but the owners decided to sell the land and live someplace else. Now, the owner, Terada Hitsuga, bought the land and transformed it to what it is today. He is an architect who ventured in the business world but apparently, his job took a lot of his time which prompted him to leave the business to Rika Hitsuga, his wife.

Since there were no customers inside, I grabbed the cleaning materials and started wiping the tables. As of now, I am the only staff here because Miya called in sick and Ken was on his day off. Rika volunteered to accompany my but I didn't want to be a bother to them since they planned to go out of town for three days so I declined the offer. I went to the farthest side of the room and opened the white baby grand piano. Aside from serving the customers, we also play some instruments while they dine. Beside the piano, you can see two violins, a cello and a saxophone. I glided my fingers on the black and white keys, exercising it. It's been a long time since I played it, I thought. Placing the rag beside the chair, I immediately fixed my posture and positioned my feet on the pedal and started to play whatever comes in mind.

Flashback

"_I don't want to follow in your footsteps father Touya did and look what has become of him!"_

"_You have to do this!"_

"_I can't"_

"_You are a disgrace to this family!"_

Sakura stopped playing and rested her hands on top of the piano. By now, a river of tears flowed down her eyes. She still remembered everything like it just happened yesterday. Vivid images still continues to haunt her in dreams and in reality and up until now, she is powerless by what it is capable of doing to her. She hastily wiped the tears away and decided to resume her cleaning duties but was surprised to see someone leaning at the counter.

* * *

><p>Finally! After a five month tour around Asia, he was finally back in Hong Kong. Gathering his luggage and handing it over to his assistant, he was briefly instructed by Takahashi, his manager, on the situation outside. As the glass door opened, he was sure that he would be blind when the cameras started taking pictures of him if he refused to wear the shades Takahashi shoved to him. After signing some autographs and shaking hands with his fans, the two guards tapped him signaling that it's almost time to go and ushered him towards the black hummer waiting. Up until now, he couldn't believe at what he has achieved. Everything was like a dream… One minute he was your average guy singing at a nearby pub and the next, he was one of Hong Kong's rising singer. Though he loved the high life, he couldn't deny that he misses having a simple one instead. Sometimes, he wished that he could return to his old life where he wasn't told of what to do or how to act around everyone. A life where he can be himself and have fun together with his friends.<p>

"Do you want to have take out or you'll just eat at the hotel?" his manager asked.

"Let's just head to the hotel so that everybody can rest" he replied.

As soon as they reached their stop, after all the formalities of meeting with the manager and debriefing on the security measures and such, he jumped towards his bed and spread his arms, never bothering to remove his shoes. After a while, he decided to shower and change to his pajamas. He laughed when he remembered how Takahashi tried to persuade him to change his style of clothing. Before all the fame happened, he's the type of guy who would wear anything as long as it's comfortable to him. But after reaching what he is today, he had to make sure that he's always on style. To continuously monitor every fashion trend. Takahashi lectured him that even though he's got himself a trained stylist, he should also have an idea as to how to dress himself and so he did. He studied every fashion style and tried on different clothes but at the end of the day, he'd still trade all of those for a loose shirt and pajamas. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a bit before opening them again. Glancing at the side, so many thoughts again entered his mind when he saw a small amount of cherry blossoms scattered on his side table.

'_Hmmm… I wonder how she's doing'_ he thought and sat up straight. Looking at his watch, he grabbed his car keys, cellphone, black coat and a gray cap and headed out to visit an old friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura hastily wiped her tears away and decided to resume to her cleaning duties but was surprised to see a figure leaning over the counter. Upon realizing who he was, she immediately ran towards him and gave him a huge bear crushing hug.<p>

"Hey!" The man coughed forcefully. "Sakura I can't… Can't breathe!" he yelled. Sakura loosened her hug and cupped his face with her hands then started shaking his head from side to side.

"I can't believe you're here!" She yelled. He seemed so surreal so she pinched his cheeks just to make sure that he's really here. Her best friend was finally back in Hong Kong.

"Not the face!" He squirmed. When Sakura stopped her ministrations, he gave her a cheeky smile and hugged her close. He was really glad to see her again. Touring around Asia wasn't that fun without Sakura by his side he mused, for she has this tendency to make every situation light and fun even without effort. He guessed that that trait just comes naturally.

"You've been crying again" he murmured. It's not a question but more like a statement that he uses whenever he sees her with her water works. He glanced at the door and was glad that he changed the sign from being open to close because it seemed like a group of youngsters was about to go inside. He didn't care that they can see them hugging what's important to him right now is the cherry blossom he's been holding in his arms.

He felt her nod her head against his chest. For the past five months that he's been away in Hong Kong, he can't help but be worried for her. He wanted her to come along his tour but being the shy girl that he's known for years, she gracefully refused his offer saying that she'd just be a distraction to him. As much as he hated to admit it, even if she didn't come with him in his tour, thoughts of her swarmed throughout his mind unconsciously.

"Tell me what's up" he gently commanded as he stroked Sakura's back.

"Nothing… I just missed them" she replied meekly. She squirmed free of his grasp and hastily wiped her face. "Never mind me… How's your tour?"

The man didn't faze when she tried to put on a smiling face. He knew that inside, she was slowly suffering. She always does. He knew that this girl lived only for the sake of living. Not enjoying what life gives her… always dwelling on the past. He knew of her ultimate weakness and the way she covers it. Right now, though he sensed the hurt, seeing her smiling face is somewhat a reassurance that everything is indeed fine. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That bad?" she replied and made a face in what looked like a wince.

* * *

><p>It's really nice to see him again. For five months, not being with him seemed like hell. I mean, we're not involved in any romantic relationship but I consider him as my one and only true friend. We walked towards his car and I automatically sat on the front seat after he opened the door for me. Closing my eyes, I can't help but smile as the memory of how the two us met entered my mind.<p>

_Flashback_

It was a Saturday night. I grasped my coat, hugging it tight in hopes of retaining the little heat my body produced. I guess I've been walking for too long because from the city, it would take a 45 minute ride to get here in Ziang Hao park.

Empty

The park was empty just like what I felt. Approaching the bench, I sat down raising my legs and hugging it tight in what seemed like a fetal position. Unwanted memories kept on plaguing my mind. Memories of my past life… my family. Questions kept on racing… What if… What if.

Fujitaka Kinomoto is known throughout Japan as one of the successful businessmen but unlike other entrepreneurs, he liked to keep his private life hidden. The media only knows little of his family background. It also helped in concealing his secret that Kinomoto is a popular last name in Japan. Every event that Fujitaka attended, he always comes with his secretary Yue Hajimoto. The media was itching to put faces to the personalities involved in his life but Fujitaka was careful enough to seal their profiles to everyone. Even the well renowned investigators failed in retrieving their names.

Sakura loved to spend time with her mother Nadeshiko, a former teacher. Though as a child, she grew up learning different things at the most inconvenient time, Nadeshiko always made sure that she was never robbed of her childhood years. Inconvenient you ask? Well, by the age of six, she was forced to take lessons on proper etiquette and such and the list just went on and on. Sakura felt like a bird in a cage and she didn't want anything but to free of it.

At the age of thirteen, an accident happened that changed her life forever. Nadeshiko was involved in a car accident that cost her life. Fujitaka was distraught with the news. He immediately went back to Japan when he was informed of her death. And that's where Sakura and her brother Touya was deprived of their freedom. Her father became a strict person, holding them with an iron grip. Everything they do has to be approved by their father first so when she graduated college with a degree in business management – a course her father forced her to take – she believed the she can get a certain degree of freedom, but she was wrong. She saw what happened to her older brother Touya. He was forced to take over the company. Her father automatically appointed Touya as the vice president of Kinomoto Inc. and gave Touya first hand lessons and know-hows on how ruthless the business world is. She was a witness on the sleepless nights Touya experienced. How stress was taking its toll on him and how he secluded himself to the society just to finish work. Sakura didn't want any of those. So when Fujitaka gave her her share of the company, she refused to take it and reasoned out. She wanted to have her own business… to have her own identity. She didn't want to stand on the shadows of her father. She explained her heart out, her dreams and desires only to be thrown away in an instant. Her father exploded and demanded her to wake up from her childish dreams. He was about to sign the paper and hand her their shipping business but Sakura immediately grabbed it and tore it to pieces. Next thing she felt was the stinging sensation on her cheek. Her father had slapped her. She faced Touya, tears coming out of her eyes but his face only showed her how powerless he was compared to her father. With ragged breath, Fujitaka disowned her like a piece of rag doll and that's where her life shattered into pieces.

Sakura decided to leave Japan even with the protest of Touya saying that he'll give her money to fund for her business but Sakura declined it. She knew how her father works. He would make a record of all the money being withdrawn from their accounts. So, with heavy heart, she left Japan and went to Hong Kong using the money she saved for the last years, hoping to start anew but the thought of being disowned by her family hurts like hell. At the age of 21, a deep scar has been embedded in her heart and she often wonders if she'd ever heal from it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a deep rich voice interrupted her. Sakura looked up to see the most amazing pair of eyes the shined in the moonlight. Automatically, she looked down and saw that her jeans were wet. Letting a soft giggle, she still can't believe that after a year, she can still feel the same intensity of hurt as if it just happened yesterday.

"Can I sit down?" he inquired. She nodded and wiped her eyes while moving at the edge of the bench.

"You know, it's a beautiful night to waste it on tears"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… There's much more to life than thinking of the answers to your questions" he said nonchalantly. Emerald eyes continued to stare at him.

"_How?"_ she asked herself. How can this guy read her like an open book? As if sensing her thoughts, he faced her and smiled. Not the creepy kind of smile or a malicious type but a genuine one.

"Hi. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa" he announced as he stretched his hands. Sakura just looked at it… blinking. Still not sure of what was happening around her.

"Relax, I'm a perfectly normal person".

Sakura looked at him closely. Clean shaved face with semi – framed glasses enclosing twinkling blue orbs. His hair is somewhat long. Not too long like rock singers who tie it in a ponytail but long like what most Asian guys do to their hair which perfectly outlined his face. He wore a black coat reaching to his knees. Going down, Sakura stifled a laugh when she saw that he's only wearing pajama's and a blue bedroom slipper. You know, the fluffy ones. Funny, it reminds her of her own pair. Sakura mused.

"Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto"

As she extended my hands to shake his, she thought that he'd be just another face that she'd see and greet on the street but Sakura was proven wrong for they became really REALLY close friends.

_End of flashback_

"What are you thinking?" Eriol asked as he drove towards Sakura's apartment.

"Nothing… Just, I just remembered how we first met. I can't believe you made me confess my innermost dilemma that day!" I yelled and playfully smacked his arm. The funny thing is that all of his friends would ask about us and the progress to our relationship. He'd just shrug and be silent about it and I felt like it was my responsibility to explain everything to them but after a while, I got tired and even find myself shrugging on his behalf whenever they ask that question.

"Hey! No hitting on the driver"

"I'm not hitting on you… Do you want to?" I replied smugly.

"My… My cherry blossom. I can't believe that you feel that way towards me" he answered back. Suddenly, the smile on my face vanished .

"Do not!" I retorted.

"Ha! One point for The Eriol!" he yelled and threw his hands in the air. Yep. That's what he calls himself… 'The Eriol'. Cheeky? Tell me about it.

After arriving at my one floor apartment, Eriol just looked around and said that nothing has changed. I was touched by his observation for I never intended to change anything. This is not only my home but Eriol's as well. Though he has his own condominium unit, he still likes to sleep over here sometimes.

"I told you to change your bed! Having a double deck bed is too large for you" he scolded me.

"What? I was saving it since I don't know when you'll be crashing here in my house and besides, it's a good place to throw my things whenever I'm too lazy to clean the house"

"Please! You're never lazy when it comes to cleaning the house" he said and ran towards the lower bed.

I guess things never change.

We performed our usual routine – even if I volunteered to do the chores today - he'd cook while I cleaned the house. I was never good in cooking unless you crave for something that's 'edible for scavengers'. That's what Eriol used to refer to it.

At dinner, he told me of the wonderful and funny things that happened while he was on tour. He even got his camera from his car and showed me different pictures. There was one picture where his hand was raised as if it's rested on top of someone's shoulders. I stopped and looked at him questioningly. He leaned closer and laughed as he explained it to me. Turns out, he planned to edit it and put a picture of me beside him. I, too laughed at the idea but thinking about it, that's a sweet thing for him to do.

Eriol resumed eating while I continued scanning the pictures. At least Eriol's able to reach his dream. He's a really good musician, he can play almost all of the instruments I dared him to but his forte is with the piano. When we met, he was your average guy but after being discovered by Tanaka Mitsuho, he was thrust into the world of music. At first, it was really hard for me to adjust because he rarely comes home... Funny how it sounded like we're a married couple. His record company advised him to move to another apartment far from the place where he grew up but he declined. He assured me that he'd move some time, when he's famous enough to cause me a degree of discomfort but as of now, he'll stay here.

By the time the clock reached twelve, we both retired to our own beds. Dishes forgotten, the two of us decided to do the rest of the chores tomorrow. I was preparing to sleep when the phone unexpectedly rang.

"Eriol!" I called out. "Eriol answer the phone!" I yelled again but no reply came. Grudgingly, I went to the living room and stared at the device, after muttering something, I picked it up unaware that it will change my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? (Ducks at the tomato being thrown at me) Please read and review :]<strong>

**Note: **I have written until the 4th chapter of this story but the release will still depend on the time I have to proof read it. Being in college sucks! :[


End file.
